


Jasny płomień

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Największe marzenie Aeriona się spełnia. Poniekąd.





	Jasny płomień

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane w 2015, znalezione przy porządkach w komputerze

Aerion Jasny Płomień zawsze wiedział, że jest smokiem w ludzkiej postaci, ale to było dla niego za mało, o wiele za mało. Nikt nie boi się smoków w ludzkiej postaci, nikt im nawet nie wierzy. Jak Aerion mógł okazać swą moc bez smoczego ognia? Ludzie mieli go za szaleńca, a w nim dojrzewało postanowienie. Musi zostać prawdziwym smokiem, zniszczyć słabe ludzkie ciało, przeprowadzić je przez płomienie, przez dziki ogień. Spodziewał się bólu, ale nie takiego, jakiego doświadczył. Krzyczał przeraźliwie, gdy substancja przeżerała jego wnętrzności. _Mógłbym zapalić świecę oddechem_ , pomyślał, i była to jego ostatnia przytomna myśl.

Aerion ocknął się wśród skorup jaja. Zrozumiał, że jest świeżo wyklutym smoczątkiem, i rozgniewał się. Przecież nie tego oczekiwał, nie po to skazał się na śmierć w męczarniach! Przecież miał być potężny i groźny jak Balerion Czarny Strach albo przynajmniej jak Vhagar! Gdyby był chociaż wielkości dorosłego człowieka, mógłby się z tym pogodzić, ale to? Minie wiele lat, zanim urośnie, a do tego czasu będzie lichym, słabym stworzeniem, słabszym niż człowiek, którym kiedyś był. Żałował, że nie może już władać mieczem. Chętnie porąbałby coś na kawałki. Niech to Inni porwą!

Stopniowo się uspokoił. Miał przecież powody do radości – odrodził się jako smok, mimo że wszyscy mu powtarzali, że to niemożliwe. Prędzej czy później dorośnie. Będzie wielki, będzie ział ogniem, będzie niszczył twierdze. Nauczy ludzi strachu, oj, nauczy… Pokaże Siedmiu Królestwom, co to znaczy obudzić smoka… Wszystko przed nim.

Odetchnął głęboko. Miał przed sobą świetną przyszłość, a na razie powinien się zorientować w swoim położeniu, przede wszystkim ustalić, gdzie właściwie jest. Targaryenowie wykluwali kiedyś smoki, umieszczając jaja w kołyskach niemowląt, ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że Aerion nie odrodził się w łóżeczku żadnego dziecka. Czuł pod stopami – _łapami_ , poprawił się w myślach, _teraz mam łapy, a właściwie łapki_ – coś twardego i metalowego, jakby monety? _Dziwne_ …

Spróbował się rozejrzeć. Było bardzo ciemno, ale i tak odniósł wrażenie, że jest w jaskini albo czymś podobnym. Czy to mógł być tunel pod Smoczą Skałą? A może grota w Górach Księżycowych? Podobno kiedyś żyła tam czarownica, która miała smoka, i niektórzy twierdzili, że była to Nettles, kochanka księcia Daemona. Może jej potomkowie ciągle tu żyli i zdołali jakoś wykluć smocze jajo? Nagle Aerionowi przyszła do głowy jeszcze jedna możliwość, tak straszna, że zrobiło mu się słabo. W całym znanym świecie było tylko jedno miejsce, o którym mówiono, że ciągle mieszkają tam smoki – Cień za Asshai. Jeśli książę odrodził się właśnie tam, był zgubiony. Smoki z Cienia były zupełnie dzikie i na dobrą sprawę nikt nic nie wiedział o ich zwyczajach. Prawda, Jasny Płomień też był teraz smokiem, ale malutkim. I cywilizowanym! Jak ma się dogadać z dzikimi? Zabiją go i zjedzą, a nawet jeśli nie, sam Cień był wystarczająco przerażającym miejscem. _Bogowie Valyrii, smoczy bogowie, jeśli istniejecie i mnie słyszycie, pomóżcie._

O księciu można było powiedzieć wiele rzeczy, ale nie to, że brak mu odwagi. Postanowił poszukać wyjścia z jaskini i w ten sposób przekonać się, gdzie jest. Zrobił ostrożnie parę kroków i poczuł powiew świeżego powietrza. Po omacku podreptał na chwiejnych łapkach w stronę, z której wiał wiatr. Szedł dość długo, ale wydostał się wreszcie z tunelu. Na zewnątrz było jaśniej, na niebie świeciły gwiazdy. Aerion odetchnął – to nie mógł być Cień, bo tam podobno nie było ich widać. Co za ulga. Nagle usłyszał stukot kamieni i czyjeś ciężkie kroki. Ktoś nadchodził. Ktoś wielki. Albo coś wielkiego.

Zza skały wyszedł potężny smok. Dostrzegł Aeriona i wyciągnął szyję w jego stronę. Książę przypłaszczył się do ziemi.

– Nie możesz sam łazić po Redanii, mój malutki – czule powiedział smok.

 _Po czym, na siedem piekieł?!_ Aerion był tak zdziwiony nieznaną nazwą, że dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że smok mówi, i że jego głos brzmi jakby… kobieco. _Mama?_

– Synku, wracaj do jaskini, do reszty moich skarbów. Będę cię strzegła. Zadbam o ciebie – ciągnęła smoczyca.

Tego było już stanowczo za wiele. _To nie tak miało być, nie tak, ja się nie zgadzam, nie chcę, zabierzcie mnie stąd!_ Aerion zaczął krzyczeć ze wszystkich sił, i brzmiało to bardzo ludzko.


End file.
